Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - A Shining Star For A Beautiful Rose Part 2
by No Profile
Summary: Part two of my first fic. I expect to make this much longer than the first part (shouldn't be too tuff :P). Expect Akiza/Yusei, Jack/Carly and maybe something more. You'll have to read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. I hope you're enjoying your time here so far. If you've just started for today I hope you're ready for some Yusei/Akiza lovin'. However I'd prefer it if you read my first fic before you read this one. This one is called part two for a reason. Some of you asked for it, I delivered. So let's get going shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters portrayed here. I own the plot for this fic, and the next one I write... and the one after that**.

* * *

As she rose from her bed, stretching and yawning in enjoyement, she remebered that moment. That kiss that she and Yusei had shared. Those few seconds of nothing but pure, beautiful passion. That happened 4 months ago and she still remembered it like it was just yesterday. She smiled at the memory and the thought that crept onto her mind. _God I am really lovesick right now. I can't even wake up without thinking about him._

With that in mind, she moved to the bathroom for her morning routine. Like she promised her parents, and to their great dismay, she found a place of her own quickly. One of the nurses from the hospital actually recommended it for her. She said it was a bit small, but the rent was great and it was in a fairly quiet neighbourhood. Quiet by New Domino standards anyway. She liked it. She didn't change much about it. It looked perfectly fine with it's cream colored walls and modern-looking furniture. Ever since she returned to New Domino, she'd gotten a great job, a nice apartment and she was now dating the love of her life. Coming back "home" was one of the best things to happen to her in quite some time.

She got dressed, checked herself and her purse for anything she might be missing and got on her way for another day of work.

-MEANWHILE-IN YUSEI'S APARTMENT-

He got up, stretching and yawning, enjoying the sight of the sun's rays peering through the window. He ran his hand thorugh his hair, smiling at the thought that it stayed in it's perfect shape even now.

Than his mind ran to someone that made him smile even more. Akiza. His girlfriend. The love of his life. When he first layed eyes on her four months ago, he couldn't believe his eyes. When he finally made sure that it was her, he couldn't believe his mind. When he first kissed her, he couldn't believe himself. But now, looking back, he wouldn't want it to happen any other way. His little piece of heaven had returned to him and he was the happiest he ever was now.

After taking a quick shower and getting his hair back into it's usual gravity-defying form he got dressed, checked for anything he might be missing and got out of his house, getting in his runner and driving to the Science Center. He had a feeling today was going to be a very good day.

-LATER THAT DAY-IN THE NEW DOMINO AIRPORT-

"I hope Yusei didn't forget about me. I swear if he did he's gonna get an ass-whooping. I came all the way from Europe to meet him here." The man moved around the airport carrying his bag over his shoulder, looking around for Yusei, hoping to find him somewhere. Anywhere. Not finding anyone, he decided to move out to the front door.

"Better give him a call." He brought his phone to his ear, waiting, the phone ringing...

"This is Yusei Fudo."

"Yusei! It's me man. Where are you?" He heard what seemed like a glass falling to the ground and Yusei moving around in a hurry.

"Oh crap! Sorry man, I totally forgot I had to go get you. I'll be there in five. Wait..."

"...out front, yeah. I'm here. Now move it."

"Alright. See you soon." The call was terminated on the other side as soon as this was said and the man waited, moving a hand through his orange hair, huffing out.

* * *

**So, here it is. I wonder who this orange-haired person might be. Hmm... could it be the one who's first name is derived from a bird variety? Maybe... you'll have to wait and see. Until then, don't forget to review this chapter, maybe hit follow on the story and myself. I'd ask you to favorite the story, but it's only the first chapter. you don't even know if you like it or not. Anyway, with that said, I guess...**

**THANKS FOR READING**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2. Chapter 2. Too bad this isn't my second story. That would make for a cool combination. Anyway, time for Yusei to meet up with that guy from the airport. You know the one with the orange hair... and the name derived from a bird variety... if you need more hints than that then I don't know what the hell to tell you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of it's characters. I own the plot and... really not much other than that..**.

* * *

As he arrived in the airport, he looked around for his friend, hoping to find the carrot-top somewhere. He did, as he found him, bag slung over his shoulder, waving at him.

"Hey, Yusei! Took you long enough!" He got off of his runner and took of his helmet, smiling at his long-gone friend.

"Crow. How've you been man?" He went to him, doing their signature hand-shake as he reached him.

"I'd be better if I didn't have to wait for your crab-head to remember you had to come pick me up." Yusei got a bit embarassed. Not because of Crow making fun of his hair, but because he was late to get to the airport. He hated being late, but he couldn't help it.

"Sorry man. Work's been crazy." Crow smirked.

"Still keeping the city in check uh?"

"Something like that." He helped his friend get his things on the runner.

"From what I heard from Jack, nowadays you've got more than the job on your mind." He stopped a bit, but soon recovered, knowing where the conversation was going.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Something about you dating a friendly redhead whose name starts with A."

"Alright, cut it out Crow. I get it." Crow laughed at his friend's increasingly red face.

"Sure. What I don't get is why I had to hear this from Jack of all people."

"Sorry man, but it's like I told you. Work's been crazy. Besides..."

"What?"

"... Akiza takes the rest of my time. And she's worth it."

"Oh buddy... you've got it hard bro."

"No kidding. C'mon man, she's waiting for me at home. I'm telling you she makes a killer meatloaf. You're gonna love it."

"Killer in a good sense... right?" Yusei glared a bit, but smirked right after, realising he'd pretty much handed that joke to him in a silver platter. Crow smirked as well.

"C'mon man. Let's go." They got on the runner and went of to Akiza's place.

-MEANWHILE-IN AKIZA'S PLACE-

She was just finishing setting the table for three. She couldn't believe Crow was coming back too. Jack and Carly were already in New Domino. Now Crow. Pretty soon the whole gang would be back together. That would make for an interesting day. The old team all gathered up. 5D's back in force. She checked the room, making sure it was ready.

"Perfect." She heard the buzzer and went to the intercomm.

"Who is it."

"It's Yusei." She smiled and pressed the button to open the door.

"Come on up." She shut off the intercomm and went to take the meatloaf out of the oven, setting it in the table. The bell rang. She wiped her hands to the apron she had on, taking it off afterwards and moving to the door. She opened it, finding Crow first and Yusei behind him. She smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Crow!" He hugged back lightly.

"Hey Akiza. How've you been?"

"Great. You?"

"Awesome. You should talk with your boy here about getting to places in time though." Yusei talked from behind him.

"Hey. I said I was sorry man. Don't put me in the dog-house." He got through the door, kissing his girlfriend and closing it with his foot afterwards.

"Yusei. Don't tell me you forgot to get Crow form the airport." He put on an embarassed face.

"I didn't forget about him. I just... lost track of time." She smacked him lightly in the arm.

"Hey! C'mon Akiza, you know me."

"Yes I do." She huffed out and moved to the living room/dining room, finding Crow with a smile on his face, checking out the place.

"This is nice. How did you find this place?"

"Actually it was one of the nurses from the hospital that pointed this place out for me."

"I need to meet that nurse. Maybe she can fix me up with an apartment too." Yusei laughed.

"Knowing you Crow, you'll just end up in her place." Crow faked innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Yusei. I am an honorable man. So Akiza tell me... is she pretty?" Yusei laughed and Akiza followed, Crow smirking.

"She is. I'm sure I can set you up with her one of these days."

"Awesome." Crow's stomach growled. The room erupted into laughter.

"C'mon boys. Dinner time."

They sat down, ate and talked amongst themselves for hours. At the end, Crow thanked Akiza for the great dinner and reception and him and Yusei went to the latter's home. Crow Hogan was back.

* * *

**Yey! Crow's back in town ladies. I'm thinking of setting him up with someone, not necessarily the nurse. We'll see what happens from here. As always, reviews are a welcome bonus. You reading and enjoying this fic is my top priority and objective. That being said...**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três. In case you don't know what that means it's Portuguese for Chapter Three. That's right. You thought you were here just to read about our favourite little pair? Hell no! I'm teaching you stuff too. Now then...**

**Disclaimer: Because really if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's I would be living in the top floor of a highrise right now and probably not writing fanfics (so maybe it's a good thing I don't own it. I like writing fanfics)**.

* * *

As Akiza and Yusei whispered sweet nothings to each other, Crow looked out the window of the snack-bar they were just in, seeping a bit of his coffee every once in a while. It had been three weeks since the welcome dinner.

Akiza had introduced Crow to the nurse (which I decided to call Daciana). Although she was pretty and made for a great converstion partner, Crow soon found out he didn't really feel anything for the woman and he knew he wouldn't feel more than friendship for her. Which is why she did find him an apartment and they kept each others contact for the future. However with all that happened in the last three weeks, he didn't think he'd be finding love that soon. For now he settled with the job he got.

He'd gotten a spot at a Duel Runner parts shop/garage. It paid well and everyone there was pretty awesome. Especially Anna (female mecanic at the garage. I'll get to that later. Because women that know their stuff on the heavy work just really kick my engines into overdrive :P). She was pretty cool and if the job was any indication she wasn't one of those delicate-flower-type girls. He appreciated that. Another sip of the coffee.

"Hey Crow. You ok man?" He smiled at his friend.

"Great man." Akiza frowned, wondering for her carrot-top friend.

"You sure Crow? You seem a bit distracted." He kept his grin, nodding in approval.

"Well I can't be paying much attention to you two love-birds can I?" The pair blushed and accepted Crow's point of view. They'd been inseparable ever since they got together. Not in an over-the-top obnoxious kind of way, but in a good tolerable way.

"Right..."

"More coffee?" They looked to the side to see the waitress offering more of the drink with a caring smile on her face. They all answered with a 'yes please'. Then Crow grinned knowingly to Yusei. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friends antics. Akiza noticed.

"What is it?"

"Watch." He pointed to their friend.

"Anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah, actually... if you're interested I could pay you back for your services by buying you dinner." The waitress seemed a bit taken back but responded after a few seconds by taking a notepad and a pen from her pocket and writing down something, before handing the paper to Crow. She smiled at him, he smiled back and she went back to serving the other customers. But not before she left with:

"This doesn't get you off paying the coffee handsome." Crow laughed and his friends went after him.

They kept talking for a bit, separating for the rest of the day. Crow had a shift at work and Yusei and Akiza were going to spend the rest of the day together. Something about taking a drive through the city and dining together at some fancy restaurant (because Yusei can afford fancy restaurants now. Like a Boss).

-LATER-AT THE PARTS SHOP-

"Hey Anna." He saw the womanly body get out from under the D-Runner frame, finally showing the smiling face of Anna Hamada.

"Crow. What are you doing here?"

"Boss said I had to take over in the shop side today. What are you doing here so late?"

"I'm always here this late."

"Damn."

"I know right? You'd think the boss would ask the other guys to stay in every once in a while but no. Aparently I'm her best employee."

"That sucks. Tell you what, one of these days I'll fill in for you, so you can get your pretty little butt home for some rest." Anna smiled at him.

"Don't tempt me Crow. I might just take you up on that offer."

"I'll be waiting." He moved inside the shop, waving at the mechanic as she went back to work.

Some time later he got on a date with that waitress, only to find out behind the pretty face was a pretty uninteresting person. She was just too... not for him, in so many ways. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it just didn't work. At the end of the night they both agreed that they had fun, but it was the end for any attempts at romance.

"Can I at least get some extra points for giving you a fun evening? Like, say a friendly discount in coffee?" She laughed at his antics.

"Sorry Crow, but no dice. You pay up like everyone else." He shrugged, smiling at his latest date.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying."

He got on his runner and drove home. Just another day in the life of Crow Hogan.

* * *

**And that's it for this one. I've always pictured Crow as a pretty smooth guy and that shines through in this chapter. But anyway enough of that for now. I want reviews and I want them now! Give them to me! If I don't have them I'm gonna die. Oh, on a side note...**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, time for a team roll-call: Yusei, check. Akiza, check. Jack, check. Crow, check. We're missing the twins. Alright tell you what, let's skip a few months (say 3) to see what we can come up with for them. Before we start though, a small side note...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters portrayed in this story except for the OC's. Also I will not be known for owning any of the shows/games/books, etc that I might write about in the future. Just giving a head's up**.

* * *

As they sat in their given seats, the brother showed how he had not changed in any way in the past 8 years. The sister seemed, at first glance, the same girl she always was. Even their dialogue hadn't changed...

"Calm down Leo, you're upsetting the other passangers."

"But Luna, we're going back to New Domino. And the rest of the gang's all there too. It's gonna be awesome." She sighed by his side.

"As great as it may be, we're still not going to see them for at least another 2 hours."

"I know, but I'm so pumped for this."

"I'm happy too, but just try to calm down... please." Another thing that didn't change about them: when she pleaded, he conceided. He sat down and strapped in as instructed by the plane's captain. She did the same, relaxing into her seat. He tried to respect her sister's wish and they both took off in the direction of their favorite place on earth: New Domino. Home.

-THREE HOURS LATER-NEW DOMINO AIRPORT-

He looked around frantically for their friends as he pratically flew with his luggage clumsily following behind him. Luna tried to keep up, hoping she wouldn't lose her brother in the crowd.

"Leo!"

"Come on Luna. Thet've got to be around here somew... Yusei!" He skidded to an halt, his sister coming up behind him, trying to recover her breath. She looked up, breaking into a smile as she saw the image in front of her: It was the team, gathered in front of them. All but Bruno were there. Yusei was in the center holding onto Akiza's waist. Jack was right beside them with Carly in hand and Crow was on the opposite side waiting with a smile.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Leo, Luna." There was a moment of hugging and kissing (a few high-fives here and there). They all moved out of the airport.

"So where to now?" Yusei smirked.

"I can think of a place." The team wondered what his plan was.

"Like where?"

"Just follow me." Everyone got on their runners. Leo and Luna got on Crow's and Akiza's respectively.

-A FEW MINUTES LATER-

They had all recognized the road they were traveling a while ago. They'd ridden it many times before. It was the road to a place they all had fond memories of. A place of happiness for them. They all got off the runners and took off their helmets. Jack smirked.

"This'll do the trick." Crow came up behind him.

"Definitely." Akiza came up next. She kissed Yusei.

"Second greatest idea ever." He smiled.

"What's the first?"

"Kissing me 7 months ago."

"Well then..." They kissed again. Then Leo came up behind them.

"Calm down you too. You'll have lot's of time for that once we get in there." Carly moved to Jack and held his hand. Crow moved to the twins side.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Leo." Luna huffed out and finally spoke.

"Well then stop talking about it. Let's get in there." They followed the young blue-haired girl inside the building. The front sign read Popo Time.

They talked and laughed for hours about anything and everything they could come up with from the past. Luna talked about how she loved America, but couldn't really bring herself to feel like she was at home. That got an 'aww' from the ladies and a silent assertive nod from the guys.

Leo talked about how much better he'd become at dueling. He made sure to point out that he wanted to duel Yusei one day soon, to show him how much better he'd become. He also talked about his recently aquired duel runner.

"It's so awesome! You guys are gonna love it." Then the guys in the room turned their full attention to the young boy.

"We're gonna love it? You mean you brought it here?"

"Of course, what fun would it be if we came back and didn't bring all the good stuff? I'm telling you, you're gonna have a heart attack just from the awesomeness that thing 'emates'." Luna sighed.

"It's 'emanates' Leo." Leo tohught about than scrunched up his face and shook his head.

"Whatever." Crow grinned.

"I'm sure that as awesome as it is, mine is better." Leo glared at the carrot-top.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes." Jack punched both over the head.

"Shut up you two! This is a ridiculous. We all know my duel runner is the best and it always will be." The two guys jumped at the comment and along began a long, ridiculously fun discussion about who's runner was the best. There was short-distance glaring, foot-stomping and open-armed yelling involved and the audience was loving it.

An hour and a half later, everyone got on their respective runners and went home, except for Yusei and Akiza who first drove the twins home. The team was almost all back. This was becoming a promising year.

* * *

**This is the end! Of this chapter! Please leave a review. Then do the rest of the stuff you can do (favorite the story/myself. Subscribe to it/me). Then you can just go do whatever the hell you do with the rest of your day. I, personally, am going to class. See you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright. I think we should refocus on the pair you came to see in the first place. We haven't seen what they're up to in a while, so why not right? Of course this is still a fanfic so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of it's characters. I own my OC's, the story itself and I secretely own the world**. **:D**

* * *

As she got on the cab and told the driver where to go,she couldn't help but sigh. The day had been tiresome and right now she needed to go home and just spend the rest of the night with Yusei.

Yusei. He had changed so much in her life in so little time 8 years ago. Now she still couldn't believe he was a part of her life. She wasn't ashamed to admit he was a part without which she couldn't see herself living (AN: metaphorically). It'd only been 8 months since they started dating and still she could tell that her love for him wouldn't change. She didn't believe in the whole 'soul-mate' thing, but if she did than Yusei would be hers. He was her shining star. _Good God what is wrong with me?_

"We've arrived." She was interrupted out of her thoughts by the cabbie. She went to her purse, taking the money required to pay the man.

"Thank you." She stepped out of the cab, watching it drive away. She turned around, moved to the apartment building and got inside.

-INSIDE THE APARTMENT-

Yusei was finished with setting the table. Him and Akiza hadn't had some time for themselves for the past weeks so he decided to do something for her. He knew how to cook more than just scrambled eggs but for the currently cooked recipe he actually went to Martha's. He did a codfish with boiled potatoes and pulled out a bottle of fine wine.

He'd also placed a single red rose in the center of the table. It was a simple yet incredibly meaningful gesture for the both of them. She was his beautiful rose. He smiled. _Oh man. This woman is killing me_ (AN: again metaphorically). A knock on the door pulled him away from his thoughts of how Akiza had brought out the romantic in him.

"Yusei! It's me."

"Coming."

-ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE APARTMENT-

She saw the door swing open, revealing Yusei behind it. She stepped in, dropping her purse in the table and kissing him deeply.

"Hey."

"Hey." They kissed again. Then she smelled... whatever was that delicious smell.

"Cooking something?"

"Done, actually. Come on." Once she stepped inside the dining room/living room, she brought her hands up to her mouth in awe. Again Yusei had surprised her with how incredibly romantic he could be. Her sight traveled the room, finishing on the set table with a... red rose in the center. She smiled brightly and adoringly turning to Yusei who had enveloped her in his arm.

"So? What do you think?" She kissed him, taking his breath away from him.

"I think you're the most caring, sweetest man I've ever met. This looks beautiful." He gave her a small tug towards the table.

"Just wait 'till you get a taste." He pulled the chair out for her. She accepted his kindness sitting down. He served dinner for the both and they dined in each others company, talking about everything from work to their long-gone-recently-returned friends (AN: This is what I call hyfen madness!).

In the end they got up, he put the dishes in the washer while she went to the bedroom getting into more confortable clothes. They'd started keeping spares for the other in each other's place.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. There must be something on." Yusei went to the TV, searching through the channels for something to watch. Eventually he stopped when he saw the name of a comedy. It was about to start so he went to call Akiza.

"I'm back." _No need for that._ She had dresssed in her pijama combo: knee-high cameltoe, a tank top and ankle-high socks. He sat down at one edge of the sofa, and she laid down in the remaining space, setting her head in his lap.

"Confortable?" She nodded in confirmation just as the initial credits were rolling.

-AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER-

The ending credits were just finishing. They both enjoyed the movie, even if they enjoyed each other's company more. Now the owner of the hair Yusei was smoothing was asleep. Absolutely, beautifully asleep. He got up carefully, trying his best not to wake her up. He shut off the TV and picked her up bridal style, silently thinking he could get used to doing this every night.

He walked in the direction of the bedroom, laying Akiza down in the bed. He moved to the other side, laying down and pulling her close to him. He closed his eyes. 5 seconds later he heard...

"Love you." ... in a groggy sleep-ridden voice. He adored this version of Akiza. Stripped of her work-serious side and being nothing more than herself.

"Love you too. Goodnight Akiza." He kissed her forehead. And finally closed his eyes again, both drifting off into a blissful night of sleep.

* * *

(**Look for capital letters where they shouldn't be for the secret message. The actual message is important too.)**

**I'm Leaving fOr now. This one is oVer. In thE next chapter You'll see mOre of these gUys. And maybe of Crow. We'll Get to that later. Anyway... stay tUned for the next chapter. By tomorrow You should come back here. It'll be up. TruSt me. And now as always "have a nice day". Just kidding...**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah I changed my mind. This is gonna be all Crow. And... someone else. Who could it be? Only one way to find out. Read. Go on. The chapter doesn't bite. Much. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of it's characters. I do own the OC that's about to be shown here (seriously you still can't tell who it is? What the hell? Haven't you been paying attention?)**

* * *

As he turned the wrench one last time he huffed out in strain, pulling himself up afterward. Another frame fix-up. Honestly, what were the riders doing with their runners? Well at least that meant they weren't going to run out of work anytime soon.

Today was another occasion of staying in late. And that meant him and Anna were alone, like in so many other nights. Ever since he'd started working in the garage, he'd befriended everyone. But Anna was different. There was obvious attraction from both sides right form the beggining. And as time passed, they'd joke around a bit. Sometimes the jokes would get... tense. To say the least.

He drank some water, pouring a little bit over his head to cool off. He looked to his right side to find Anna getting out from under another frame, clutching her neck and heading his way. He turned to her and was strarting to close the bottle

"Crow wait! Give me some that." He smiled at her. She seemed desperate for a bit of water. So, his ever-charming mind came up with an engenious idea.

"Sure." He hid the bottle behind his back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll give you the water if you can take it from me." She raised an eybrow and grinned suggestively.

"You sure you want to play this game?" He moved a bit closer to her.

"Sure enough." She outright smiled (AN: an evil smile. Of Doom. Doom I tell you!) and stepped closer to him, while he kept walking backwards, until he didn't have anywhere else to go. Their bodies were separated by enough space to not make it uncomfortable, but Anna was sure to change that as she took another step towards Crow invading his personal space. He gulped almost imperceptibly, but Anna noticed.

She loved to know she could just make every man in that garage bow to her if she wanted. And Crow was no exception. She moved her face even closer to his, that same smile in her face. Crow countered with his own grin.

"Guess what?"

"What?" She reached her hand to the hem of his pants and he gulped louder his eyes widening a bit at the boldness of his friend. Then the next thing he knew she had the bottle in her hands and was taking a much needed gulp.

"I win." She grinned and moved back to work.** _There's no way she did that without feeling something. She can't be playing games like this._ **He was right. Anna wasn't the type of woman to 'play' with men like that without feeling something. But Crow didn't know that. Hell, he didn't know much of anything when she was around.

Over these past few months, he and Anna had actually gone out for a few late-dinners or early-breakfasts. They'd talk and laugh, then at around 4 or 5 AM they'd say their goodbyes and part ways. He wondered if he'd ever get to go home with her. Even if he could only take her there. Maybe someday.

-3:30 AM-

They finished their last fix-ups for the night (AN: or day I guess).

"So..." Anna raised an eyebrow at Crow.

"So?"

"Wanna go out for a burger or something?"

"Sure. Let me just go change into something more confortable and... you know... not dirty."

"I was just about to say that actually." And so they changed. A couple of minutes later, they got out, Anna closed up shop and they went to the burger stand close by.

-SO I GUESS WE'RE AT THE BURGER PLACE NOW-YEAH-

She was laughing loud and she didn't care who saw her.

"Oh my God! He did not!"

"I swear he did. One second he's screaming his head off, the second he's making a skyscraper... of boxes of ramen." She kept laughing.

"That's not the best part either. Once the guy he gave the ramen to told him he wasn't such a big fan of his favorite he just took them all back. To this day, I still wonder where he put those boxes." She gave her burger to Crow so she could fall on the grass laughing and clutching at her stomach for fear it would rip open. Crow laughed at the scene she was making.

She stopped rolling on the floor soon. He stopped laughing. She looked up at him. He looked down at her. They caught each other's gaze and smiled at the other. _**Oh man. I'm in love with her.**_/_Oh boy. I'm in love with him._ Then Anna pointed to the sky.

"That's awesome isn't it?" Crow was confused so she patted the batch of grass beside her, inviting him sto sit down. He did and she pointed to the sky again.

"All those stars up there. They're beautiful. I wish I could just go follow them to wherever they are, just to see what they look like. Something so beautiful must be nice."

"Probably."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What do you wish for."

"Oh... well for starters I'm not as ambicious as you." She nudged him.

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming is there?"

"Of course not. Anyway... I think I'd just settle for the sky. Being able to fly where I wanted, when I wanted. That's what I wish for." She shrugged.

"I guess that's pretty cool too."

"Yep." They looked at each other and smiled bright. She seemed to look at his lips for a second. He seemed to the same. They were both struggling to decide wether or not to act on their feelings. In the end... they chose not to. Even though they knew each other for almost a year now, they'd become great friends. In their minds, for now, to great to risk it. So they didn't. He gave her the burger and she took a bite out of it.

"Thanks. And... thanks."

"For?"

"Doing this. Being here with me. It's good to know I can count on you." He grinned at her.

"Anytime."

They got up and walked to the point where they'd separate for the day.

"See you tomorrow?"

"You mean today?" He chuckled.

"Yeah." She kissed him in the cheek. He stood stunned.

"Sure." She walked away. He turned around and walked to his home. Maybe he would go with her someday. Not today. But someday.

* * *

**And... done. Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. And now it's time to review, so if you could do that, please do it and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooooo my friendly readers! I have to say, this story is coming up better than I expected. Even though I had the basic concept of what I wanted to do in my mind, I'm really just coming up with the chapters as I go. And... I just realized I jinxed the story. God I'm an idiot. I said it's coming out good and now I'm bound to get writer's block. Great. Anyway, better take advantage of what I have. Let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I NOT OWN! There**.

* * *

As the deep-blue runner rolled to a stop, it's driver took of his helmet, looking to the city awaiting in the horizon. _Almost there. New Domino City. I'll be seeing you soon Yusei..._

-IN SAID CITY-YUSEI'S PLACE-BEDROOM-7:30 AM-

He woke up, lifting his right hand to his face, noticing he couldn't. The soft, sleeping body beside him took hold of his arm and wasn't letting go. Akiza. He turned his other hand to do the job the other couldn't. He rubbed his eyes, yawning in enjoyement. He felt the hands holding his right arm loosening their grip. Akiza stirred awake. She smiled and opened her sleepy almond eyes to greet her boyfriend.

"Morning."

"Morning handsome." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, getting up. Akiza whined his name.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"I thought you didn't have to go work today."

"I didn't. Got a call in the middle of the night saying I had to swing by the office for a while."

"What am I supposed to do for the whole morning?" (AN: Having shifts sucks.) He went to her and got her up from the bed. Again she complained. He stopped it by kissing her. Deeply. She started grasping fistfulls of his hair. He retreated, knowing he wouldn't be going anywhere soon if he let her entrance him.

"I'm sure you'll think of something... in fact, you can start by making me breakfast." He smirked at her when she punched him in the shoulder.

"Smart-ass."

"It's all for you beautiful." They both went their ways.

-10 MINUTES LATER-KITCHEN-

"Hmmm. What is that heavenly smell?"

"That is what happens when you get me in the kitchen." Yusei raised an eyebrow.

"It's pancakes."

"Exactly. Who doesn't like pancakes?" Yusei conceided.

"Good point." He put his hands at each of her shoulders and kissed her hair. She turned around, dragging his hands to her hips and placing hers at his shoulders. She kissed him. He returned it. She started the ritual from the morning. This time he still ran his hands through her body and sat her on the counter, before he controlled himself.

"Stop Akiza." She kissed him again.

"I don't want to."

"But you have to." Another kiss.

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One: I have to go to work. And two: you're pancakes are burning." She widened her eyes, dropping from the counter and taking the pancakes of the skillet. They were only slightly burned. She glared at him.

"What?"

"You couldn't have said something sooner?" He half-smirked.

"You wouldn't let me." She looked down a bit in embarassment, lifting her eyes to him again the next second.

"Yeah... but still... you could've... or..." He was getting amused to seeing Akiza trying to not recognize it was her own fault. As she saw his winning smile, she conceided.

"Fine. I'm sorry ok? I got carried away." He kissed her.

"It's fine. Besides..." He pushed her up to the counter and kissed her hard. She dropped the empty skillet on the ground from the suddeness of the movement. She moved her hands up to interlace behind his neck. He started lifting her tank-top. She moaned. He stopped kissing her lips, taking her neck instead. Finding her pulse-point, he ravaged that area, leaving a hickey behind. She was feeling too light-headed to complain continuing to enjoy his ministrations. He seemed to slow down for a second, but he soon recovered his previous speed kissing her lips again. He unlocked his lips from hers. She kept her eyes closed.

"... We'll continue this later." She opened her eyes to find both Yusei and a pancake gone. She smiled, eating her own and turning to wash the dishes. _That man. You'll have to explain yourself when you come back Yusei Fudo. I'm not letting you off the hook that easy._

She went to the window to see him drive away. Soon she'd be going too. But no need to rush things.

* * *

**And that does it for this one. Now then... let's hope I was wrong about that whole 'writer block' thing. Keep your fingers crossed. Oh and review. In fact review with your fingers crossed. Let me know how that goes. :D**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS ! I beat it! It came around and I took it down. I'm talking about writer's block. You should've seen what my writing did to it's integrity. I don't think it'll be knocking on my door anytime soon. Ok, now that I vented that of my system, let's get going shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I... -_- DO... -_- NOT... -_-OWN...-_-**

* * *

As the misterious entity stopped in front of the old building, he took off the helmet, placing it in the space in front of him. He raised himself of the runner, walking inside the building.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Getting no response, he decided to move deeper inside the dusty room, boots clicking and clacking as he stepped forward. He looked around the room and soon it's old dark look was replaced with brightness as he turned on the light switch. It looked exactly like it had once he'd left.

Soon his mind drifted back to days when the room was much more alive. The smell of coffee, the sound of bickering and fixing as work was done on duel runners. Back then, things were so much easier. It was good. There was nothing but engines and programs and friends playing jokes on each other. The dream faded from his mind as he noticed the ground was... clean. Really clean. Considering no one should have been there in years. The last person/people here must have cleaned it a few months ago. _It was them. I'm sure of it. That means they're in the city. That should make my job easier._

He stepped out into the street and got on his runner. He looked back to the sign above the door. Popo Time.

"The good old days." He smirked, putting on his helmet, revving up his runner and driving away in the direction of the rising skyscrapers, towering over the city vista.

-MEANWHILE-WITH JACK-BECAUSE WE HAVEN'T SEEN THE KING IN A WHILE-

Jack was found sitting in one of the chairs of the Cafe la Geen, drinking a cup of his infamous Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee. He put on a face of enjoyement as he sipped more of the liquid.

"Money well spent." Then he saw Carly arriving in her car. He looked inside the cafe and gulped. Normally his girlfriend arriving wasn't a problem, but Stephanie was walking to him and that meant a catfight was not far. It had been close to happening quite a few times, and although he enjoyed seeing Carly fighting for "her man", he wasn't a fan of letting those two go at it. Much.

"So Jack... need anything else?" Jack raised his cup and said.

"No thank you Stephanie, I'm all good." Than he looked behind the waitress. _Here we go._

"Now that you mention it I'd like a cup of coffee myself." Stephanie jumped as she heard the voice behind her, immediately composing herself as a glare formed on her face. Jack took another sip of his coffee with closed eyes and sat his cup down. He stretched in his seat and warmed up his joints.

"Anything else to go with that order?"

"No, thank you." Carly moved to Jack and kissed him, sitting down at his side. Stephanie turned around and walked inside, calling the other woman a not-so-appropriate name. Carly got up and pulled up her sleeves, on her way to beat the living... waitress out of her, only Jack stopped her from moving.

"Sit down beautiful."

"That woman is asking for it." Jack took another sip of his coffee.

"Why do you think I warmed up? It won't take long before I have to separate you two, while fighting for my own life." Carly punched him in the arm, he shrugged and took another sip of his coffee.

"Fine. Don't believe me. We'll see."

"Yes we will." Soon Stephanie arrived with Carly's coffee and left a quiet but direct message to her: _I don't like you and the only reason I'm not burning you with this coffee is because Jack could get hurt too._ Carly simply waved her off once she was done, shooing her inside. She did, reluctantly.

"Why do you come to this place? You know I don't like that waitress. She's always hitting on you."

"I come here because it's the only place in town that sells the coffee I like. Besides, you don't need to worry love. I'm all yours."

"Hmm. That better be true or I'll whoop the living coat-tails out of you." _Not the coat-tails._ Jack moved forward to kiss her in order to disguise the fact that he was scared of her girlfriend. Truth be told, Carly looked harmless but she could be a beast when she wanted to. An evil puppet master. Scheming plans to get what she wanted. Jack liked a little sassy side, but this was a bit too much.

"So... why did you call me here?"

"I need your help." She rolled her eyes.

"Figures. What's up?"

"Well you know next month is the Fortune Cup."

"Right..."

"I want you to help me convince Yusei to duel again."

"Well wouldn't Akiza be a better woman for the job? You know, what with her being his girl and all?"

"I'm getting to that. I want you to convince her to do it."

"Oh. Well, I don't know." She liked playing with Jack. He moved a bit closer to her and wispered in her ear. Whatever it was it made the woman grin suggestively.

"You got yourself a deal." He kissed her again.

"God I love kissing you." So he did. Again. He then looked to her eyes.

"Why did you stop using your glasses again?" She huffed out in annoyance.

"I thought we talked about this. I wanted a bit of change."

"Yes, I get that. But I liked your glasses. They were part of you."

"Well now they're not."

"But..."

"That's that. Talk of this again and I will hit you."

"Fine." Speaking of hitting, Stephanie arrived at the table with the bill. Apparently she'd gotten it wrong. Carly said it was on purpose. Stephanie said it wasn't. From then on it became a snowball and soon enough they were at each others throats, with Jack in the middle trying to stop them from hurting themselves or him any more than they already had.

* * *

**And that's it. Poor Jack. The man doesn't get to rest. BTW, did he seem a bit OOC or something? 'Cause I think he did. Let me know in the reviews. Oh, and...**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there readers. Guess what time it is? New chapter time! That's right. It's another chapter. A glorious chapter. A marvelous chapter. You still don't understand? It's A... NEW... CHAPTER! It's the ninth! Anyway enough of that...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of it's characters. I own the plot and the OC's. And I own... THIS... MOTHER... FLIPPIN... CHAPTER! :P :P**

* * *

As the rain poured down, attacking the windows of her office, she sat down and relaxed in her chair, letting her hair fall from the bun in which she'd put it in. She huffed out, stretching her form and settling for the small time she'd have before she was called back. She decided to put the files she had to fill out to the side for a bit, instead picking up her phone. She dialed the number she'd memorized ever since she got it. It rang.

"Hello?" She smiled at the sound of his voice. He too seemed exausted.

"Hey."

"Oh... hey Akiza. What's up? Something wrong?"

"Yes. I haven't seen you in 8 hours straight." He chuckled at her antics.

"I miss you too. But I thought you were enjoying your time there."

"I am. Don't get me wrong, helping all these people is still what I love to do. But..."

"But?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Well, you're hearing it. And I'm hearing yours."

"Oh, yeah that reminds me... Carly asked me to ask you if you were thinking of entering the Fortune Cup." He laughed.

"You mean Jack asked Carly if she could ask you to ask me if I was going to paticipate."

"Pretty much."

"Hm... well... as much as I'd like to, I don't know if I can be away from the office that long."

"Oh c'mon Yusei, with all those guys there, I'm sure nothing's going to happen. And if it does, they can handle it."

"Still..."

"Carly gave me permission to use any means necessary to convince you." She grinned suggestively.

"Don't tempt me woman." She lowered her voice to whisper what she could do to him if he accepted.

"Stop it." She kept going. And going.

"Fine! God, I'll do it. Now stop before I get out of here and go to you."

"Hm... maybe I want you to come here too."

"Stop using your temptress charms to convince me. That's not fair."

"Fine. But next time you are going to come here. I promise you."

"Stop now. You are going to pay for this tonight. Trust me."

"Oh, I trust you'll try."

"Doctor Izinsky/Doctor Fudo!"

"Gotta go."

"Yeah, me too."

"See you later."

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you too." They each went to their respective jobs. That night panting, scratching and screaming was part of the sounds heard at her house.

-AT THE SAME TIME-AT CROW'S JOB-

He accepted the money from the client counting it immediatly and packing it in the register, handing out the contents of the bag to said client. He thanked the customer for buying, the costumer thanked Crow for the service. He stepped back into the garage area to see Anna at the computer debugging a program and Hunter changing an engine part. Hunter directed his attention to Crow.

"So..."

"Some of the easiest 600 bucks ever." He grinned and his colleague replicated the movement fist-bumping him. Then Anna got up from her seat.

"Hurricane Crow strikes again." She slapped his ass, making him jump and glare at her. Hunter shook his head.

"You two need to get a room fast. The tension here is so heavy I swear I get out of here a few pounds heavier every night."

"That's because you eat like a pig."

"Hm... nah. My theory's better." They all laughed and kept working.

-SAME PLACE-LUNCH TIME-

"Alright I'm going."

"See you in a few Hunter."She let her colleague leave the building before speaking again.

"What about you Crow? Up for a burger? Maybe we could deal with that tension we were talking about." Crow grinned not falling for her bluff.

"Well how could I say no?" He stepped closer.

"You can't. I'm irresistable." She stepped closer.

"Hm... I don't know... are you?" Another step.

"I think catching you looking at my ass every once in a while proves it." Another step. They were inches away from each other.

Suddenly she threw him against a cabinet and jumped him. He catched her and they began ravashing each others mouths. She almost immediately moved her hands to take off his shirt. He sat down in the chair nearby and helped. He attacked her neck and she turned her face away biting her lower lip and humming in enjoyement. They soon got back to each others lips.

"Why... would Hunter think... we need a room?"

"I know right?... Here works just fine." They kept going.

"No it doesn't." They stopped, looking at Hunter getting inside again.

"Forgot my keys. When I said you too needed a room, I didn't mean it quite so literally. And doing it here won't work. C'mon guys... I work here too." Anna got off Crow and handed him his shirt.

"Sorry."

"Yeah..." He put on his shirt.

"... We got carried away... with the moment." Hunter chuckled.

"Yeah well, it's about time. Now if you'll excuse me I've got my own woman to go to."

"See you later!"

He waved off and disappeared form sight. A few moments of silence.

"So... about that burger."

"Yeah."

"Let's go." He picked up helmet. She got a spare. They both got on his runner. He revved it to life and took off. At night they both ended up going on an actual date. Crow called it 'the best date ever' when talking to Yusei about it. Anna slept soundly for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**And done. This is not only a very... tense chapter, but a present to my loyal reader Gotta be Annoying. Hope you enjoy this Crow moment. And all of you as well. Don't forget to review and stick around for some more updates soon.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I knew I was forgetting something in the last chapter. I forgot to say that another couple of months had gone by. Crow and Anna decided to get together. They were keeping it a secret from their colleagues. But anyway, now you know. For this chapter we're gonna rewind a month so you can see how they got together.**

**Disclaimer: To say I'd like to own 5D's is an understatement. But I don't.**

* * *

As they walked away form their usual "diner", burgers in hand they kept talking about how they both were. He'd ask her what she thought of meeting the gang. She'd say she enjoyed even though him and Jack were fighting through-out the night.

"I know, I know. My bad ok? Next time I'll try to not fight with Jack and keep my attention on you." She laughed.

"Somehow I doubt that'll happen. Besides, who told you that you'd get a chance to do this again?" He worried a bit but he didn't show it.

"Aren't I?" She brought her free hand up to her chin, faking thinking about the proposition. Truth be told it was one of the best nights she ever had. The bickering was entertaining and Yusei and Akiza had been lovely hosts. The twins seemed like great kids too.

"Hm... I don't know... maybe you don't deserve it." Just then his face turned from the happy form it was in, to the most serious she'd ever seen Crow.

"What?"

"Look, let's be honest Anna. I know that either Akiza or Yusei told you I like you. Maybe more than that." She went a bit more serious too.

"Yeah... Yusei was worried."

"Worried?"

"That you would be distracted at work or something and that maybe I didn't like you back."

"Well... don't you?"

"I do."

"Then could you please tell me why we haven't given this a shot?"

"Because we're too afraid to lose our friendship."

"And..."

"And... that's it. You're a great friend Crow. I'd hate to see our friendship fall apart because we just decided to rush into a relationship."

"Do you think we are rushing into a relationship?"

"No."

"So what's the problem?" She thought. And she didn't answer.

"Why can't I just grab you by the waist and kiss you senseless right now?"

"Because... there's that..."

"Thing."

"Yeah."

"That 'thing' is called sexual tension. Personally I can put that behind me. Right now all I want to hear is that you agree that we'll give this whole relationship thing a shot." She thought really hard about it. She really wanted to get with Crow. But they were great friends. Not best friends, but great nonetheless. Was she really willing to risk that?

...

In the end she decided she was ready. She pratically jumped Crow as she made her choice. He dropped his burger on the ground from the surprise of her lips on him. Soon he returned the gesture. Tenderly, their lips moved against each other, both muttering sweet words to each other between lip-locks. They pulled back for oxygen.

"Crow?"

"What?"

"Best... idea... ever." He smiled at her, she smiled at him. They kissed again.

"You owe me a burger." She giggled.

"I'll do you one better. Let's go out for a real dinner."

"Sure." She... unlocked herself from him, not letting go of his hand. He picked up the dropped burger and disposed of it in the trash. They got on his bike and drove away to the nearest open restaurant.

-ONE YEAR LATER-

"Nice move bird-boy" She pecked him on the lips.

"I thought you'd apreciate it."

"First year aniversary, the first actual restaurant we went to."

"It's a bit cliché though, isn't it?"

"You're lucky I got you cammelias instead of a bunch of red roses."

"Oh God. Stop right there." She kissed him quiet and they went inside the restaurant. They ate and talked and kissed. In the end he brought her to her place and she invited him in. He slept there for the first time that night. They stayed in late that morning and equally late in the evening.

* * *

**So now you know. What did you think? I've always seen Crow as a straight-to-the-point kind of guy. Tell me if you thought it was the right thing to do, or if I should have written him differently in the review section. Also, personally I do think red roses are a cliche. Cammelias are, in my opinion, the next best thing. And, for the finish...**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now then, time for an unexpected turn of events! Dun, dun dun! ... Not really though. I'm just gonna keep going. This chapter should bring in someone you were probably expecting. Let's get to it. We're back to the time when Crow and Anna are together. Just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: C'mon. You know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of it's characters. If I did I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be making an ultra special 1 hour epilogue episode to show you everyone together and being happy like it was supposed to be!**

* * *

As he stopped his deep-blue runner in front of the New Domino Science Center, the misterious entity looked the bulding up and down. _Seems like a place you'd find Yusei in._ He got of his runner and took of his helmet, his blue hair shaking out from under it (AN: Can you guess who it is?). He took of the separate vizor (AN: How about now?) and walked to the building.

"Excuse me?" The secretary there smiled up at the man who requested her attention.

"Good morning sir. Welcome to the New Domino Science Center. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Yusei Fudo."

"I'm not sure if he's in already or not. Let me check." She went to her phone, asked if Yusei Fudo was in the lab or in his office and thanked for the help from the person in the other side of the line.

"Dr. Fudo is in his lab. It's up in the 78th floor." The man smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you." He walked to the elevator, got in and rode it to the 78th floor.

As soon as he got of the elevator, he saw the one he now knew as 'Dr.' Fudo. He walked to the window, admiring the work being done beyond it, knocking on it afterward. Yusei looked up to see who it was.

"No way..."

-IN YUSEI'S OFFICE-

"I can't believe you're back too."

"The rest of the gang is back here too?"

"Yep. Me and Crow have girlfriends now believe it or not." The blue haired man smiled at the news.

"Congratulations. Let me guess... you're with Akiza." Yusei nodded in afirmation.

"And Crow's with one of his coworkers: a girl named Anna. She's nice."

"Glad to hear it."

"What about you man? What have you been doing these last few years?" The man lowered his face and his smile disapeared.

"I've been... looking for myself. And... someone else." Yusei's face got into a concerned shape.

"Anyone I know?"

"Yeah... it's Sherry."

"Sherry? You mean Sherry LeBlanc, that Sherry?"

"Yep."

"Had any luck?"

"Not much. I know I'm in the right trail. I always miss her for just a few days everytime. Sometimes... even closer."

"How close have you come?"

"Minutes. I was minutes away from her."

"I'm sorry to hear that man."

"It's cool. I came here hoping to get some rest. Now it seems meeting up with the rest of the gang's part of my agenda." Yusei soon remebered something that might cheer him up.

"Hey, why don't you stick around for a while? The Fortune Cup starts next week."

"You gonna be there?"

"Already signed up." The blue haired man smiled and got his head up again.

"Maybe I'll be there to take you down."

"Maybe you will. Jack's gonna be a part too. So is Crow and Leo."

"What about Akiza and Luna?"

"Luna's still only playing when absolutely necessary and Akiza just wants to cheer us on."

"You more than the others I guess?"

"I guess." Yusei got up. So did the man.

"Look I've got to get back to work, but tonight it's you, me and the gang. We'll get some dinner together. Catch up."

"Sure that'd be nice." They both walked out of the office and headed for the elevator. The blue haired man started to walk to the elevator.

"Oh yeah, by the way?" He turned around.

"Welcome back Bruno." (AN: Now do you know who it is?! JESUS!) He waved at Yusei and moved to the elevator, disapearing behind it's doors.

* * *

**And... done. I think this was pretty predictable. Still, I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. In fact, you can tell me all about how much you liked it or not in the reviews. So go on. Press the button.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	12. Chapter 12

**And now... Bruno is reunited with the rest of the team. He's got some explaining to do. Before we start though we always have to mention the...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff I previously mentioned in the other disclaimers except for the stuff that I do. Makes sense right?**

* * *

"What?"

"How in the..."

"No way!"

"It's..."

"But... how?" Everyone was asking questions and gawking at the sight: Bruno. Alive, breathing, in one piece. All the things he shouldn't be. Yusei was trying to manage all of them. Key word: trying. Bruno raised his hands asking them to calm down.

"Please guys. Let me explain." They all calmed down.

"To sort of answer all your questions, yes I'm back and it really is me. How am I back? Well that's a bit harder to explain. Harder to understand too..." He nodded to Yusei.

"...but considering what he told me, it's possible. I would have thought it would be in theory, but apparently it's also in practice."

"Well, can't you explain it?"

"It's sort of impossible unless you have a PhD in high-level physics..."

"...and?"

"...and combine that with some pretty incredible time distortion theories. Look, main point is I'm here, I'm back and I'm alive."

"Yeah I guess but... still it's..."

"C'mon you guys let's just be happy that Bruno's back."

"Seriously, let's go out. Celebrate. This calls for a welcome back party."

"Now you're talking my language." Bruno laughed at how easy the gang changed topics from the seamingly impossible return of their friend to the celebration of said return. However he was tired so...

"Sorry to rain on your parade guys, but could I get a raincheck on that? I'm sort of exausted." Than Crow decided this was the time to clear all doubts.

"Hmm... a guy who'll refuse partying over sleeping? Yeah guys, this is definitely Bruno." They all chuckled at the slight joke, remebering their blue-haired friend and his lasier side from the WRGP days.

"Alright, ha ha Crow." Crow moved up and high fived him.

"Hey seriously though... welcome back bro."

"Thanks." Jack moved next to shake is hand (AN: since they never really saw I to I). Then the twins and Akiza. They all exited his newly found room in a building near the shoreline as they welcomed him back and said their goodbyes. Yusei was last.

"Hey man... any time you need to talk, I'm here." Bruno grinned and shook his hand.

"Thanks Yusei. I apreciate it... that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you in the Fortune Cup though." Yusei grinned too.

"Wouldn't expect you to do that." Yusei moved away clinging onto Akiza's waist. Bruno smiled at the sight, but soon lost the smile, remembering his own situation in that specific angle of his life.

He closed the door and shut off the light. He moved to his bedroom and laid down on the bed, taking a pendant from his pocket. He looked at it's exterior for a while before poping it open. Inside was a picture of Sherry. He read the inscription on the back: 'Yours. Forever.' Simple and meaningful.

_One day you will be. One day I'll find you again._ He finished his day thinking of the smiling, blond woman in the picture, clutching at the pendant like taking it from him would require for anyone to pry it from his lifeless fingers (AN: Although being dead twice seems like sort of overkill for Yu-Gi-Oh, don't you agree?)

* * *

**And that does it for now. Small update, I know. I promise to make it a bigger chapter next time. Seriously. I PROMISE. Moving on... review. You know, review below, hit the post review button. The message that shows after that is true. I do apreciate teh support. It makes me happy to see reviews. :D See! I'm happy just talking about getting reviews.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	13. Chapter 13

I have returned! Yes, it's true. I'm back with another chapter. It took a while, but I'm back. Finally. Sorry for the wait. Anyway, onto the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, any of it's characters and/or any part of the plot created by the original writing team (whoever they may be). I'll tell you what I do own: time. Which is why you'll start reading this chapter thinking it as only been one day since my last update.

As they stopped their runners, they each took of their helmets. Akiza and Yusei went to each other. Then it was Jack and Carly's turn, Crow and Anna (AN: she's a part of the gang now. YAY!) and Luna stayed by her brother's side. Bruno was the only one who parked alone. Still he took of his helmet with a smile on his face. Leo, despite being a full blown teenager now, was still quite active taking the lead in their gang.

"C'mon guys, they've started already!" Everyone smiled at the younger member's excitement (AN: Except Luna. You know, 'cause she's his sister and only shook her head).

"Calm down Leo. I'm sure they'll hold the curtain for just a liitle longer."

"Whatever, let's go!" He rushed in the direction of the entrance getting blown away by the sight as he entered. Most of them hadn't been here in a long time. The Kaiba Dome. They all smiled as the crowd cheered their arrival. Crow, Anna, Bruno and Carly were waving at the crowd. Yusei and Akiza just smiled. Jack kept his arms locked in front of him, showing of nothing more than a cocky grin. Luna was trying to keep her brother from taking of into the sky.

"And here they are, ladies and gentleman. The most amazing group of duelists ever assembled: Team 5D's!" The crowd roared to life as the M.C finished his announcement. The gang moved to the center of the Dome, where some other duelists were already waiting.

"As you all know however, the Fortune Cup is not a team based dueling tournament. It's every man and woman for themselves in a sequence of matches of high-stakes dueling!"

"Now introducing the constestants: at the far left, he's the undisputed king of the south, the true definition of "the beast within"... let's welcome... James "Crocodile" Cook the 3rd!" (AN: HAHA! Didn't expect that did you? But wait, I have more...). Next up and traveling all the way from the northern slopes. This guy as been crushing icebergs with his duel monsters since his 5th anniversary. Welcome the master of the Ice... Michael Andersen!" The announced duelist raised his duel-disk covered arm.

"Up next, coming to us from the US. He's the 3 time champion of the International Cup. Say hello to... Hunter Hassleberry! Next and coming in from Europe, this lady as been making her way through the Western European Leagues like they were nothing. A genious behind her duel runner and even better off of it. Welcome back, Sherry Leblanc." The duelist uncovered her face, her golden hair familiar to Bruno and the Team, even though it was shoulder-length. Her whole demeanor seemed different. She was... happier. She beamed at the team and Bruno. The team looked around finding Elsworth in the crowd.

"Now introducing the recently arrived! The blue-haired wonder twins Leo and Luna!" The brother raised his hands up high and the sister waved confidently.

"Next comes the high-flier. The top bird of the flock, Crow Hogan! Joined by a new face to the team, the mistress of the machines, ruler of mechanics, Anna Amada!" They both waved at the crowd, keeping one arm behind each others backs.

"Next we have the one and only. He's been making his comeback to the top since his last time here. Now introducing the Master Of Faster, Jack Atlas! And... he seems to be accompanied by... a female fan." Jack stayed still, putting only his right arm around Carly's waist so she wouldn't jump the M.C.

"Coming up at the right end corner, we have the lady of the plants, the Black Rose, Akiza... Izinsky!" She waved at the crowd, no longer fearing her nickname, looking confident and smiling beautifully.

"And finally... this man needs no introductions. He was first known here as the Shooting Star Of The Satellite. He is the greatest duelist New Domino City has ever seen! Give it up for the man himself... Yusei Fudo!" He only had time to raise his hand before the crowd roared at the announcement.

"And now that we have introduced our duelists, get reay for some epic battles where all is put on the line for... the Fortune Cup!" The M.C. pointed at the piece of gold behind him. It glistened in beauty and everyone yelled in excitement, for what was sure to be the greatest Fortune Cup to date.

"Now then, let's take a look at the match-ups." The giant screen was brought to life and the duelists faces were set up. Then, like a lotto machine, the faces were placed in different spots."

"Well then, it seems James Cook will be taking on Anna Amada in the first round of the Fortune Cup. I ask all the other duelists to leave the field." Everyone walked away except for James and Anna, who activated their duel disks. They put their decks in their deck holders, being automatically shuffled."

"Now then... James Cook, are you ready?"

"You bet!"

"Anna Amada, are you ready?"

"Bring it on!"

"Then it's time... to DUEL!" The crowd screamed and shouted the duelists names. The Fortune Cup had started.

And that's that. Sorry I'm not going any further than this. But, if you remember, it's only been a day since my last update. I haven't had much time to think about anything else... right? (a crowd of readers is piling up) Come on guys give me a break... please?... Pretty please?... I'll give you a whole family of kuriboh's if you let me live... (the crowd lowers their hatchets). Ok. Cool. Now I just... needyoutoreviewrealquick (runs inside while the crowd stones the door).

THANKS FOR READING!


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it's cheap to just give you two chapters, having been MIA for as long as I have, but I'm just trying to finish the chapters for the story so when you come back you'll see the whole thing (this is me hoping you'll comoe back after I've made you wait for so long... for TWO CHAPTERS! I feel terrible about it).**

**Anyway, let's get on with the games. Anna vs James. Should be fun to see. BTW we're doing this with anime rules, that means 4000 life points and the anime effects. It'll be needed anyway for the Turbo Duels coming up (spoiler alert... not so much).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of it's characters. And I have no freaking clue as to what I should joke about this time. Maybe I'll joke about not having anything to joke about. Yeah. That's what I'm doing.**

* * *

"I'll start if you don't mind."

"Go ahead miss." Anna drew her card.

"I'm summoning the Genex Turbine in attack mode." The monster materialized in the field.

"Now all the monsters on the field with 'Genex' in it's name get a power boost of 400 ATK points. I end my turn by setting down a couple of facedowns."

"My turn then. I draw." James looked at his hand smirking.

"I set one monster face down on the field as well as a couple of cards and I end my turn. Your move."

"Well then, I draw! I summon out Genex Searcher And now I'll have it attack your facedown monster!" The monster charged at it's target. The facedown flipped revealing a Mine Golem. James smirked.

"Don't think so lady. I activate my facedowns: D2 and Cross Counter! With the first my Mine Golem will have it's defense points permanently doubled and with the second, and for this turn only, if you attack one of my monsters and that monster happens to have more defense points than your monsters attack points, then the attacking monster is destroyed." Anna watched as her monster blew away taking some of her life points with her.

"Damn! Fine, I'll end with a facedown."

"My turn. I sacrifice my Mine Golem to summon my Granmarg, The Rock Monarch. With it, I'll destroy two of your facedowns." Anna watched as her Rare Metalmorph and one of her Machine Duplications was destroyed.

"Next I'll activate my Axe Of Despair, increasing the atttack of my Granmarg, the Rock Monarch by 1000." The axe materialized and the rock behemoth grabbed it as it's power increased.

"Now I'll atack with Granmarg!" Anna smirked. This one's in the bag.

"Well that just so happens to trigger my trap, Magic Cylinder! Now your attack is negated and you get hit with all of those precious attack points of your Granmarg." James yelled in pain as he was struck with 3400 points of damage. He got up.

"Well played. I'll end my turn with a facedown." And it'll take you down for good lady.

"I believe it's time to finish this." She drew her card, gazed once more at her hand and picked the first card with confidence.

"I set one card, facedown. Next I activate the Double Cyclone spell card. With I'll destroy both of our facedowns."

"No! Not my Mirror Force!"

"Yep and there's more to come. You remember my Turbine right? Well he's about to get a new friend to play with. I'll have to sacrifice him though. But it's well worth it. I send Turbine to the Graveyard to summon Genex Army!" The 2300 ATK point powerhouse rose in the field, holding it's rocket launcher over the shoulder.

"Now this big guy is here for a good reason. See, when he's brought to the field by taking the place of one of his Genex buddies he feels sad, so to compensate, he let's me take one of your cards and send it straight to the Graveyard. Say goodbye to your Granmarg 'cause he's about to take a nap." Sure enough the great rock giant was engulfeed in light and destroyed. James looked on in horror as he could understand what was about to happen.

"Now then, Genex Army, be a dear and wipe out his life points." She winked at James as her Genex Army aimed it's rockets and let loose a salvo worthy of a Chinese new year's fireworks show. The crowd roared to life as James fell to his knees.

"Look at that! The duel is over. Ladies and Gentleman, this was one of the shortest duels in the history of the Fortune Cup. Your winner, Anna Amada!" She raised her arms smiling at the crowd, bowing to James and helping him up.

"That was a really good duel. You're a wonderful duelist."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." They both smiled at each other and exited through opposite sides of the duel field. Anna ran over to Crow and hugged him. He smiled at her.

"Congrats babe. Nice way to kick off the tournament."

"Thanks. But just remember, if we take each other on, you can expect what you just saw and then some."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." They pecked each other on the lips and hugged again.

* * *

**So, that's that. I know it's not much, but just read the next one for a little more story and I swear that next time I'll have the full story. For now though I can only beg you to read and review. Also...**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I found out why I wasn't getting any chapters done: I'm just no good at writing duels apparently. So, in order to get this story going I'll skip the more generic duels. We'll have Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Bruno and Anna left to duel. So, let's skip the bad jokes and go straight to...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of it's characters. That's why there's no "10 years later" episode. And if there was it would be awesome! BTW did anyone ever think of making a four-way duel with all the main characters? That would be interesting to see...**

* * *

"Looks like Miss Leblanc has fallen at the hands of Bruno." The lady put down her duel-disk covered arm and sighed, smiling.

"Trés bien Bruno. It was a very enjoyable duel. I hope we face each other again."

"Yeah. Same here." Bruno still looked on with interest. She wasn't using the same cards but her tactics still felt the same. _You haven't changed a bit have you?_

"Your winner... Bruno!" He remembered to lift his free arm to wave at the crowd and smile. He turned around to look at the people behind him and smile at them as well. He turned once more to find the other side of field empty. He narrowed his eyes and left the duel field making way for the remaining duels.

"Before we continue this tournament, let's give our duelists some time to get their energy back. We'll be back in 15 minutes to continue. In the meantime enjoy the half-time show." Bruno looked around as he walked to the locker-rooms. He smirked and went in.

"That was a great duel Bruno!"

"Yeah, it looks like you still haven't lost your touch."

"Thanks guys. It's great to do this again." He smiled at his friends.

"Anyway.. let's go get some chow!" Crow pumped his fist into the air excitedly.

"Great idea babe. I'm starving."

"Totally." Bruno stopped walking as he saw the lift that lead to the countertops. Yusei stopped and looked at Bruno, consequently stopping Akiza too and then everyone else.

"Everything okay man?" He looked to the team.

"Yeah... I have something to do. I'll catch up." Yusei looked at him and nodded.

"C'mon guys." They all started walking towards the kitchen once again. He called the elevator, walked in and pressed the respective button.

-AT THE KITCHEN-

"What was up with Bruno? -munch munch- He seemed pretty shaken." Anna narrowed her eyes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Crow! It's gross... but you make a good point." Yusei and Akiza smiled, slowly eating their food. Carly noticed.

"You two know something we don't?"

"Maybe we do." Everyone waited.

"Well... care to tell us?" They looked surprised at his team. Usually they were more perceptive than this when it came to the question at hand.

"You seriously haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured -munch munch- what out?"

"Goddamit Crow! Stop that!" He smiled sheepishly excusing himself.

"He's going to see Sherry."

"What? Come on, they would't..." Then they all started thinking about it... everyone nodded and spoke at the same time.

"They would." They all went back to eating, smiling and talking about nothing.

-MEANWHILE, AT THE COUNTERTOPS-

He looked for the golden-blond hair in the crowd. He found it and he smirked. He sat down next to her and she smirked as well.

"Hello Sherry."

"Hello."

"What brings you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? The tournament." He looked at her face and she seemed unfazed. Her smile stayed the same.

"Anything else?" She put her finger to her chin, pretending to think.

"Now that you mention it, I do seem to remember there was something else I came here to do." She stood up and waited. He stood up too and grabbed her hand caressing it slowly. They walked together to the elevator and got in. As soon as the doors closed he pushed her to the wall and she grabbed fistfulls of his hair kissing him hungrily.

"I missed you so much..." he moved his lips to her neck. She clung tight to the back of his shirt.

"I can't believe you're actually alive." She pulled his face to hers, ravashing his mouth once again. She was trying to stop the tears coming from her eyes. Hold them back long enough. She just had to kiss him a bit longer. Just a little more.

He noticed this and stopped her from going on. He put his hands to her cheeks lightly and looked at her. She looked back and the tears started rolling down her beautiful face. He hugged her and she did the same with a smile on her face.

"You're really here?"

"I am. I'm here with you." She pulled back and kissed him again. He caressed her lips with his lightly nipping on her bottom lip. She allowed him entrance. They were able to share each others mouths a bit longer before the elevator announced it's arrival at the duel field floor. The door opened revealing the team on the other side, smiling at the new couple.

"Hey guys." The pair smiled at them and walked with them to the duel field. Nobody needed to say anything... yet. For now it was perfect.

* * *

**I have to thank you for reading this... really, I feel like an asshole for making you wait this long. Review if you want and considering the time it took me, I'm willing to let you PM me with some rage message. I totally deserve it. Sorry for slacking off. Seriously. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
